Naruto Shingetsu: The Dust That Pulverizes All
Umarekawari had been training for hours now. A lot had been on his mind lately, and he thought best when beating something into a pulp. My Ninjustu is great. He thought as he punched the log in front of him. But my raw strength and speed is rather limited. If I'm ever going to impress Kameko-san I've gotta beat Kumoi. His rather slim and attractive frame was revealed due to him abandoning his shirt hours ago because of the extreme heat of a summer day. The feared Mistress of the Gold Dust Blade was in reality, a young woman brimming with youth. As of now, she was coincidentally in the same forest that Umarekawari was in. She was currently meditating, synchronizing with nature. In a sudden burst, red light shot upwards into the sky as she performed the Sage Art: Sacred Phoenix Possession. The light was too obvious for people to miss and her teammates noticed it. "She's seriously at it again?" Nasuka Uchiha, known as Konoha's Searing Silver Mirage, sighed. "That's the third day in a row..." Another girl rapped on her shoulder. "It's fine, it's fine, Na-chii! She's trying her hardest to compensate for her genetic flaw of low chakra." The girl that had just spoken is Konoha's Six-Tailed Beast called that due to her being the jinchūriki of . The two girls went back to their previous activity, playing shōgi with each other. The boy sighed to himself. "Now... For the legs." He reached over to where a stump from a previously chopped tree still remained. Throwing aside the shirt that rested on top of his black duffel bag, he reached around inside of it until he located what he was looking for. "Got it." He smiled as he looked at the weights. He bent down on one knee and wrapped them around his calves. "Alrighty!" He grinned as he moved his right leg, then his left. "This will be a huge help." He continued testing the weight of the... Weights, and began kicking the tree he had been punching minutes ago. The slow, concise blows sent a loud boom throughout the woods. However, the boy was interrupted by the burning red light overhead. "What the heck?" He said to himself. He threw his duffel bag and still discarded shirt over his shoulder and started off towards the location of the phenomenon. Yo, Yuzu-chii. It's been a while. A voice resounded inside of Yuzuha's head. It has ''not been a while, Yuzu,'' she argued. Anyway, I'm cutting straight to the point, the phoenix replied. I'm sensing a dangerous chakra coming your way. I sense it, too, Yuzuha nodded. Don't forget, I'm also in Sage Mode. Umarekawari whistled as he neared the two girls. He casually strolled over to their location. As he neared them, his telltale whistling alerted them of his location. Yuzuha's ears perked at the sharp tones flowing through the air but she didn't care. She returned to her meditative position, again absorbing Nature Energy to enhance her transformation. Her chakra wings opened, rather large in size. Her clothes were also pure red, just like any other female user of the Sacred Phoenix Possession. The boy saw this glow, which fueled his curiosity. He ventured closer and witnessed the girl's transformation. He felt the intimidating chakra flowing from her body. What is that? He thought to himself as he stood still, carrying his bag and shirt. His Copy-Wheel Eye manifested itself in both eyes as he looked at her chakra. The same stuff I saw in that Nasuka girl... He continued his train of thought, still remaining silent.